Soap
by KevlarMasquerade
Summary: Robin's soap is gone. Let's find out who the culprit is. "Um, Star, I have a quick question." "Mhm?" she asked sleepily. "Did you use my soap in the shower?" He already knew the answer, and he let a smile twitch at his lips. RobStar Drabble


**This is pretty short. I don't usually post things with less than 2,000 words but I don't really see how I can make this any longer without taking away from the point. There's no plot or anything, just a little post because of a cute idea. Enjoy it guys. Also, I don't own Teen Titans. **

Robin let his head hang on his shoulders as he panted. He wiped his brow, which truthfully only seemed to smear the sweat around a little, and flexed his fingers to try to make the tape around his knuckles stick a little better. He was almost done. Working out when overtired creates sloppy habits, but he also needed to push himself a little each time. He let his face scrunch in a determined growl before throwing himself at the punching bag again.

Right hook, elbow to the stomach, kick to the knees, and a spin kick to throw his opponent against the wall, which he'd follow with a-

Robin's scenario was cut short by the sound of metal snapping and the thud of canvass on steel and shifting sand. He'd kicked the punching bag away from its restraints on the ceiling. He straightened, rolling his shoulders. He let a satisfied smile creep over his face. Okay, so Cyborg had been training on the punching bag earlier, and Beast Boy was swinging on it in the shape of a monkey the other day, and it was an old bag- but he had to give himself some credit. He'd just knocked 80 pounds of sand and canvass off its steel holster and slammed it against the wall.

He craned his neck to inspect the damage on the hook. It was just bent a little. Cyborg would be able to fix it pretty quickly, but they should probably install a new hook, anyway, to make sure that it would be strong. Robin pulled at the tape around his knuckles with his teeth as he used his right hand to sweep his hair away from his face.

He grabbed a clean towel from the rack on the way out of the room, too sore to even consider moving on to something else to train on. He scrubbed the fluffy towel across his face, breathing in the fabric softener that Starfire had insisted they use. The boys usually didn't see the need for fabric softener, and it only really came in girly scents, so it wasn't something that they wanted to be caught with at checkout for fear of teasing from the other two. But Starfire insisted on it, and Robin was glad of it now. The lavender overpowered the salty, stale smell of sweat and the fluffy material was soothing against his skin. He tossed the towel over his shoulders and made his way to the ops room to check the Tower's security systems.

The security systems were put in place around midnight unless one of the Titans was still awake, usually by Robin or Cyborg. The night alarm would go off if someone tripped the infrared sensors on the ground on the island, landed on the roof, came in through any window in the building, went into the halls and tripped an infrared sensor there, or if the doors to the outside opened. The sensors weren't installed around the Titans' rooms, and there was a clear path from the bedrooms to the bathroom, but other than that the place was pretty hard to break into from around midnight to seven in the morning, which is when the sensors went off so that the Titans didn't have to worry about accidentally setting off the alarm as they went about their morning routines.

Robin typed the password into the computer and unwound the tape from his knuckles on his right hand so the mechanism could read his handprint. Red text came up on the screen counting down from 60, indicating that he had a minute before the alarms went off. A few times he'd challenged himself to get back to the hallway without the sensors after the alarms were rigged, but tonight he was tired and there'd be hell to pay if he woke up Beast Boy by accidentally tripping the alarm.

He hurried to the bathroom and shed himself of his Kevlar and spandex, stepping into the tiled shower and letting cool water wash over him. He was still a little overheated from his workout, so he didn't want the water too warm. He washed the gel out of his hair and reached for his soap. He squeezed the blue bottle, but no soap came out. He swore softly. The last time this happened, Beast Boy had a date with some random girl and he thought Axe would suit him better than whatever generic stuff he usually used. There was more of Robin's soap in the cabinet under the sink, but he was tired and sore and he didn't feel like getting out to retrieve it. He scanned the rack that the Titans used to store their soap and shampoo and whatever else. There were five different tiers to the rack, which is why it annoyed Robin so much when Beast Boy used his stuff.

Robin felt kind of weird about using Cyborg or Beast Boy's soap, and his eyes flicked to Starfire's shelf. He knew it was hers because her shampoo smelled like raspberry. An involuntary smile tugged at his mouth at the memory and he reached for her body wash, which was thankfully 'rain scented' instead of smelling like some girly fruit, not that he ever really thought rain had a scent. To him, it just smelled like Starfire. He reached for the body wash, which appeared to be a new bottle, and soaped up and rinsed off. He shut off the water and changed into pajamas. He remembered to grab a full bottle of his body wash from the cabinet and switch it with the old one in the shower.

He yawned and grabbed his mask from the edge of the sink before padding back to his room. He entered his room and in the light from the un-curtained windows he could see Starfire asleep in his bed. He pulled the covers away from his side of the bed and settled in next to her.

She stirred a little, but she didn't wake up. She snuggled in next to him and curled into him so that her legs brushed his and her head rested on his chest under his chin. He took a deep breath in, inhaling the raspberry scent of her shampoo and stroking his fingers through her hair.

He pressed a soft kiss against her cheek and was about to settle in to sleep himself when he noticed something… off. He couldn't place it. He moved his hand away from her hair glanced down at her. Something was different. Something-

She took in a deep breath and brushed her fingers over her eye sleepily. "Robin?" she asked as she exhaled.

"Yeah," he murmured, letting his fingers trace the line of her cheekbone as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him.

"What time is it?"

"Don't know. Twelve thirty -ish. I kinda lost track of time in the weight room," he answered. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"That is okay, Robin. I prefer to wish you good nights before slumbering." She leaned over him and pressed a soft, sleepy kiss against his lips. "Good night," she whispered before settling herself against his chest in the crook of his arm.

Robin raised an eyebrow. When she kissed him he noticed that off thing again. And now he thought he knew what it was. "Um, Star, I have a quick question."

"Mhm?" she asked sleepily.

"Did you use my soap in the shower?" He already knew the answer, and he let a smile twitch at his lips. He wouldn't have to kill Beast Boy, now. Well, not for that, anyway.

She jerked up into a sitting position, eyes wide. "Oh! Yes, I did! I did not have any more left, and I think I may have forgotten to replace your bottle! My apologies!"

Robin pushed himself up next to her, a fond smile on his face. "That's okay, Star. I don't mind." He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck a little before pressing a kiss against the place where her neck met her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head away instinctively. Robin kissed her once more before rubbing his cheek against her hair. He breathed in her hair before pulling her down to lay against him.

"But you must not have had any soap," she protested weakly.

"It's alright. I took care of it. Come on, I'm tired."

She settled against him with her head tucked under his chin. He pressed his fingers against the small of her back, gathering her closer to him. She rested her hands against his chest and the warmth of her solar powered body felt familiar and comforting. He was lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing and the smell of raspberries and Axe.

**So, fifteen hundred words. I can't believe I'm posting something that didn't even make it to 3 full pages on Microsoft Word. Quality over quantity…? It's a weird amount because I feel like it's just a little bit too long to be a drabble and too short to be a oneshot. But it is what it is. I suppose if I think of any other drabbles, I might post them on here as following chapters, in which case I'll change the summary and stuff. But I'm not really a drabble kinda gal, and I'm a little surprised that I even got this out. So feel free to follow if you want more, but don't count on it. Who knows, maybe if I get enough follows I'll do more drabbles. The things I do to make you guys happy…**

**I guess honestly this could have been K rated, but I don't know how neck nuzzling and sleeping in the same bed fit into that rating. Whatever.**

**If you like this, guys, and you want more of it, check out my other stories because they're all like this. I am the queen of writing nothing but RobStar fluff. Catch you on the flip side. Review if you like. **


End file.
